


A Terrible Day

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Someone ambiguous turned DadTerrence into a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A scouting mission goes wrong for Henry when he comes face to face with a nightmare he never thought he would ever face.
Kudos: 37





	A Terrible Day

Henry Stickmin, leader of the Toppats, had come down to earth from their space station on what would of been a basic scouting mission. Their old airship and trains had been looted of what few stuff was left on them and he wanted to find out the person or peoples since the cameras on the station couldn't get a clear picture due to the lush foliage of the Dogobogo Jungle. What he got instead was a nightmare he could never imagine, his father, Terrence Suave, turned into a cyborg weapon. A weapon that didn't, or worse couldn't, recognize his own son.

Terrence's left side of his face was melded with metal cybernetics with a cybernetic left eye that glowed an eerie blue. His right arm no longer the warm arm that would give a friendly wave but a cold cybernetic one that was transformed into a blaster of some sorts. What was worst though was that Terrence was dressed in the same casual black pants, black dress shoes and white shirt that he loved to wear indoors, meaning they stole his father from his own house and for whatever sick reason, turned him into... this.

Henry tried talking to Terrence, trying to get him to remember who he was and who his own son was. But the darkness that gripped his father's mind didn't waver and he sent his son flying across the jungle. Henry couldn't get in contact with he fellow Toppats for some reason and Henry's mind started racing at who could even plot something this evil.

Galeforce and The Government would be a good bet, after all, they kidnapped and blackmailed Henry before, who was to say Hubert wanted revenge for Henry deciding to join the Toppats. But he did also piss off The Wall, The Warden was dangerously smart and with how shady The Wall was, who knows what they could be doing. One last thought entered his mind though, Reginald Copperbottom was a cunning man, a sly fox with a plethora of connections and a want for his leadership back. Did he find out Terrence was not only alive, but his father and decided for an ultimate revenge that no one would find out about.

Henry scooted back as far his body let him into a large mossy rock, looking in horror as his father charged up another shot. The last thing Henry could rasp out was "I love you, dad." before a bright light engulfed his vision.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414814) by [Vultoni_and_Arnaera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vultoni_and_Arnaera/pseuds/Vultoni_and_Arnaera)




End file.
